Dean's Dream
by ExtraordinaryGirl92
Summary: Curiosity kills the Cas. Ok maybe not but curiosity does catch up with Castiel as he enters one of Dean's dreams. What he sees shocks him and when Dean finds out, the reaction is worse. Sam has Cameo as well. Middle of Season 5. Inspired by S4E20
1. Curiostiy kills the Cas

**AU: OK second Supernatural fan fiction. Set around the middle of season 5. Inspired by S4E20 **

**I OWN NOTHING!  
**

* * *

Dean's Dream

Castiel found it funny, how humans can escape to their own little world or heaven/hell in some cases.

He realized as humans slept, they dream things they thought will never happen.

Of course, he could never know how it felt. He was an Angel; he couldn't fall asleep even if he wanted too. He had to keep watch of everything and anything that might happen.

Cas appeared into the Winchesters house and snuck quietly through the home.

He saw old pictures of Dean and Sam; he tilted his head in confusion about what memories the pictures possessed.

He made his way up the stairs and into the small hallway. He heard a strange noise and went to check it out.

He saw Sam sleeping, snoring as Dean told him a while ago.

What caught him even more was mumbles of someone.

He opened the door at the end of the hallway to see Dean sleeping. C

as walked in quietly to get a closer look. Dean looked tired, even though he was sleeping. He had dark circles under his eyes and a distressed expression on his face.

Mumbles came out of Dean's mouth and Cas tilted his head once more to see what he was saying.

"Don't…Don't leave me." Dean said sleepily as he tossed and turned in his bed. "I-I can't…I …" He sighed as he rolled on his stomach.

Curiosity consumed the angel.

He wanted to know what Dean was dreaming about.

He went into Dean's dream once, only because he had to tell him something. This time, however he was concerned for his hunting friend.

With a soft but quick movement, Castiel touched Dean's head lightly and entered into his subconscious.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW! :)**


	2. The Dream

**AU: Alright, still own nothing. Everything belongs to Eric Kripke. **

* * *

Castiel opened his eyes to notice he was outside.

Although, that was just a second or so when he realized what was happening.

The apocalypse was here and everything seemed to be in ruins.

He breathed in his surroundings; the heavy smell of smoke, blood and gas hit him like a rock.

"Dean?" He called out, looking to see if the hunter would respond.

"Cas!" He heard a yell.

He turned to see Dean running past him. He followed him to see what was going on.

He then noticed himself, lying on the ground, dying or perhaps dead already.

"Cas, Castiel please. Wake up, wake up. You can't leave me. You can't…" Dean's voice was cracking.

Dean held the angel in his arms. Cas couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He didn't want to believe what he was seeing.

"Castiel, don't leave me. I can't live without you. You and Sammy are the only two I have left." Dean said as tears fell onto the dead angel's face.

"I love you Cas. Please stay with me."

Cas felt something inside him, weeping and screaming at him.

He heard Dean said that he loved him; he was stunned at this response. He brushed his hair, not even sure what to do.

He noticed a drop on his beige jacket. He touched his cheeks to feel something.

Water on his face…was it raining? He looked up at the blood red sky, feeling the heat and humidity going on. If it wasn't rain, what was it?

Cas brought his hand to his face once more and felt more wetness.

He was…crying and he couldn't stop.

He saw Dean crying a few times and to be honest, it looked like a feeling or emotion that the angel never wanted to have.

He wanted it to be over, he wanted Dean to see he is alive and that he'll always have him.

Castiel decided what he must do.

He went up to Dean, who had sobs came out of his broken body, and touched his shoulder; bringing them back to the real world.

* * *

**So now that Castiel saw Dean's dream and perhaps Dean's true feelings, what may be Dean's reaction when he wakes up and he may find out that Cas went into his dreams...again.**

**Read and Review!  
**


	3. Reactions

**AU: Still owe Nothing!**

* * *

Dean woke up with a start, sweat pouring down his face.

_Nightmare again _he thought. That was one of the worst ones he had.

He was surprised he got out of the nightmare so quickly. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

He splashed cold water on his face and stared at himself at the mirror.

His green eyes were bloodshot and the circles under his eyes seemed to have darkened and looked like they were permanently etched on his face.

He took a few deep breaths and walked back to his room. But, he turned back around when he saw Castiel waiting for him.

"Cas, personal space, wearing a bell; we talked about this. I don't want to go through this again." Dean said pushing some of his hair back.

Cas had a confused and concern look on his face.

He didn't know what to tell Dean. He invaded his personal space by far and he felt horrible knowing the dream but most of all; knowing Dean's true feelings.

"You're just going to stand there and say nothing? You're not going to bitch at me and say about Lucifer and the apocalypse?" Dean was getting frustrated. Cas always had reasons why he appeared out of nowhere.

Dean couldn't take it anymore; he was going to take it out on Castiel. He charged at the angel and pushed him against the wall. Castiel's eyes were just hard, blue eyes staring in a hazy daze.

"Listen you son of a bitch, you better give me a reason why you're in my room at 2:00 in the morning." Dean said in an angry whisper. He didn't want to wake up Sam.

"You better explain now."

Castiel couldn't find words. For the first time, he was speechless. Dean growled and pushed Cas aside.

"Why are you quiet? What the hell happened to you?" Dean asked, his green eyes staring into Castiel's blue ones. Dean tried to read Cas the way Castiel read him and he found out why.

"You went into my dream, didn't you?" Dean said as Cas slowly nodded, guilt and sadness portraying on his face.

Dean paced back and forth in his room.

Castiel invaded his personal space big time.

He wanted to punch Cas in the face,

he wanted to call him every name in the book,

he wanted to throw him off a cliff,

but nothing made sense because:

1) Cas would heal really fast.

2) He would tilt his head at Dean if he called Cas strange names.

3) He's an angel and if Dean would have thrown Cas off a cliff, Cas would probably appear right next to him like nothing happened.

Instead, he just stared at Castiel; Just stared at him as these thoughts ran through his mind like hellfire.

Castiel's stare turned back to normal as he began to read Dean like a book once more.

"You're angry, you want to kill me and call me strange names." Cas said innocently. 

_Brilliant genius, you want a metal? _Dean thought sourly. Cas tilted his head at Dean at that comment.

"Stop reading my mind!" Dean yelled.

"Shut up! I'm sleeping!" Sam yelled from across the hall.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to Castiel.

"Get. Out. Now." Dean said, making every syllable clear.

"Dean…" Castiel began but Dean cut him off.

"Not kidding Castiel. Get out of my room and out of my life." Dean said harshly at the angel.

Cas bowed his head in shame, his blue eyes glimmered in the moonlight with hurt, and left in the blink of an eye.

Dean went back to his bed and tried to go back to sleep.

Unfortunately, sleep left him a long time ago and all he could think about was what he told Cas.

* * *

**Honestly, I hate Dean in this chapter, and I'm the one who wrote it. It's sad that he hurt Castiel like that. But what will happen next?**

**Read and Review!  
**


	4. Brotherly Convo

**OK so this chapter may not be the best one but we do need a small, brotherly moment with Sam and Dean**.

**Still Own Nothing!**

* * *

Dean didn't get any sleep that night.

Not only because of the nightmare, but for the fact that Cas invaded his dreams and saw how he feels for him.

Dean sat at the kitchen table, staring at his coffee and a slice of apple pie.

Sam came in looking refreshed.

"You look good." Sam said in a sarcastic manner, grabbing a drink and the last piece of pie.

"You look good yourself, Sleeping Beauty." Dean said in the same sarcastic tone while yawning.

"And leave off the pie dude, you know that's mine." Sam ignored him and took a big bite of it. Dean mumbled curse words at him and yawned again.

"Hey, I didn't sleep well with you yelling at Castiel." Sam said, taking another bite of the pie.

"Don't say that name." Dean snapped at his younger brother.

"What is up with you? I heard you two yelling and I think you were harsh on him." Sam said, taking a sip of his drink.

"I was harsh?" Dean said leaning across the table.

"Sam, he fucking went into my dreams. He saw what happened and didn't say or do a damn thing about."

Dean was getting agrivated again. First Cas, now Sam.

_Is it Rag on Dean Day?_ he thought sourly

"Did you at least give him a chance?" Sam said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Yes…" Dean said looking down at his pie.

Sam raised an eyebrow at his older brother.

"No, I didn't. Sam, you don't understand. I got so mad at him. I told him to get out of my life and I don't know why I did. I do not feel that way about Cas, Sammy. You know that."

"In more ways than one." Sam said with a smirk. Dean threw an extra paper plate at Sam and rolled his eyes.

"But seriously, you need to actually tell Castiel this. You should at least give him a chance to explain why he did this. If, and this is if, he did it just to mess with you, call me and we'll kick his ass."

Dean laughed slightly but it fell short.

"Thanks Sam but I don't think that'll be necessary." Dean got up from his chair.

"I'll be back later and don't touch my slice of pie." He said before heading out the door.

Sam made sure he was out the door before leaning to Dean's slice

"Sam..." Dean said in a warning tone at the doorway as Sam dropped the slice in a heat beat.

Dean shook his head and went back in and hid the slice somewhere.

"Sorry, Dean I didn't know that was your slice." Sam said innocently, forgetting his brother warning.

"I'll believe that when hell froze over." Dean glared at Sam for a moment before messing up his hair with a smirk.

Sam glared at his older brother before having a small smile on his face, patting down his hair.

Dean went out the door and closed it, hoping that where ever he may go now, he'll find Castiel.

* * *

**Will Dean find Castiel soon? Will wherever he's going may lead him nowhere?**

**Read and Review! :)  
**


	5. Always

**So...I think it's this and one more chapter and then it'll be done :( **

**Still don't own Supernatural nor "Always" by Bon Jovi(Favorite band ever)**

**

* * *

**Dean got into his Impala and drove; just drove to nowhere basically.

He wasn't sure where he was going, he wasn't sure if where he was going was safe or anything, but he was sure he needed help.

He wanted the place he was driving to have Castiel waiting for him.

He put in a mix tape in his car. Sure enough the song "Always" by Bon Jovi played through the speakers.

_It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up_

He turned off the radio.

Sure it was one of his favorite Bon Jovi songs but this time, it reminded him of what just happened.

Dean shook his head, trying to erase the lyrics from his mind and focus on where he was headed.

He found a small lake with a small wooden dock.

He remembered this place from one of his dreams a while ago.

This was his private, serene place.

No one really knew where it was, not even Sam.

He parked his car on the dirt road and got out.

The salty, misty air filled Dean up with some serenity but not entirely like it always does.

He walked to the small dock and sat on the edge of it. He looked up at the gray sky, small peaks of sun shinning through the clouds.

"Alright, be thankful I'm doing this but I'm gonna pray.

Yes I know we have an apocalypse on your and my hands but I need your help." Dean began as he looked down at the foggy water.

"I need Castiel to come, right now.

I was too harsh on him, Sam even said so and he's the harshest one out of the two of us.

If he can't come right now, at least let him know I need to talk with him soon.

He hates me right now and I saw the pain in his eyes.

I just…I don't know what to do anymore." Dean looked back up in the sky; a tear ran down his cheek.

"You're not listening aren't you?

He would have been here right now. He's like that.

Well screw you then!

My angel and savior left all because I never gave him a chance to apologize or explain!

I'm never gonna see him again and I won't be able to live with myself if that happens."

"That's not true." A gruff voice said as Dean jumped a little

Dean turned to see Castiel waiting there for him, hearing every word that he said.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Sorry for the cliff hangers but it's better than having all the action happening all at once. What will happen? Will Cas forgive Dean? Will Dean apologize? And the feelings that Dean felt in his dream, will he tell Cas the truth?**

**Read and Review! :)  
**


	6. Savior and Savant

**Thank you for those reviewing the chapters and keeping up with the story. I'm not the best at writing conclusions but I hope you guys like this one.  
**

**Still Own Nothing!  
**

* * *

They stared at each other, just stared in silence.

Blue eyes met green ones;

Savior and savant staring at each other for what seems like hours.

Both of them had pain, hurt, sadness portraying on their expressions.

Yet something glimmered in their expressions. Something as in hope, relief and perhaps happiness that they are seeing each other.

Neither speaks to one another, both a little scared and nervous about what one might say to the other.

The only sound portraying was the small waves of the lake.

They aren't sure if they may have something like last night.

Dean became the first one to speak.

"Cas." Dean said with a bit of awkwardness to his tone.

"Dean." Cas remarked with a head tilt. "You seem conflicted and exhausted."

"Yeah well…" Dean began but stopped. He wanted to tell Cas he caused the sleepless night and that he's making him confused about everything but stays silent.

"Cas I'm…"

"Dean, my sincere apologies." Castiel said, cutting off Dean.

"I was wrong to intrude on your dreams.

I was simply curious and curiosity got the better of me.

I intruded your personal space, as you call it, and I know you want me out of your life and I will.

This is the last time you'll ever see me." Cas bowed his head and turned to leave when Dean grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Cas, don't do this." Dean said as his voice cracked.

Castiel was shocked at the grip Dean had on his shoulder.

It felt as though he wanted to hold onto Cas forever.

_But does he? _The angel thought.

"You're my angel, my savior.

Without you, I may still be in hell.

Please, if anyone should be sorry, it's me.

I never want you to stay out of my life.

I want you to stay in, be my guardian angel and friend.

I owe you more respect than I've been giving you.

Cas please..."

Castiel turned to stare at Dean, not even sure what to feel.

He saw Dean was broken as he was in the dream.

He saw tears falling down his cheek; Dean's expression looking lost and apologizing.

Castiel's head was tilted to the side once more and wiped the tears from Dean's cheek.

His expression seemed torn, but forgiving as he felt the wetness on his fingers, eyes still staring straight into Dean.

Cas leaned in and gave Dean a soft kiss on the lips.

Dean felt as though a feather touched his lips and pulled Castiel in for a deeper one.

They pulled apart, smirks both portraying on their lips.

"I love you Dean Winchester." Cas said, his blue orbs glimmering in the fainted light.

"And I still apologize for what has happened."

"I forgive you Cas and I love you too." Dean said

"But you kind of already knew that before I even got the chance to tell you."

Cas looked a little ashamed, knowing that.

His face a bit confused and still sadden by it.

Dean laughed at the angel as Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean.

"You're still new at expressing your feelings."

"Kind of...You mind not having a death grip on me? I won't go anywhere now. I promise."

Dean realized that he had a grip on Castiel's shoulder.

Dean eased off a bit as Cas rolled his broad shoulders back.

He smiled at Cas and pulled him in for one more kiss.

Dean thought about it now.

He knew his personal space was only his, including this private lake.

However he doesn't think that matters now.

He's willing to share this place with Cas for a long time now.

* * *

**I know not really the best conclusion around but it's a happy one anyways :)**

**Read and Review!**

**Thanks again everyone!**

**-Hail :)  
**


End file.
